This invention relates to a method for casting hollow core concrete panels in which the hollow cores are made by the use of foam billets held in place during the pours by using a raft connector. Extruders are eliminated via the invention herein. This represents the only hollow core concrete panel which may include cast in openings. This invention is an improvement over U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/289,819 filed Nov. 7, 2002 by the same owner.
Previously, hollow core concrete panels have been formed by many methods, including single and multiple pass casting using moving beds and with stationary beds. The hollow cores are made by using slipform extruders that leave core material in place over which concrete is formed. Once cured, the panels are cut to length and lifted and tilted to remove the core material which may be reused.
Some hollow core panels have been made with an insulating layer across the entire surface, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,653, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Basically, a hollow core panel is cast and interlocking sheets of insulation are laid down before a final pour of concrete. This uniform layer of insulation increases the R-value of the finished wall panels and floor plank.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,669 and 4,141,946, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe a hollow-core concrete slab in which an inverted U-shaped foam piece is manually placed on a first layer of concrete that is ridged by a screed. The inverted U-shapes define a hollow void that remains after the second pour of concrete is made over the foam. Unfortunately, these early attempts proved to be unworkable and the problem of floatation of foam remained until this invention.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. § 1.56(a) exists.